There are two types of Internet content that may be included in a web page: static content and dynamic content. In general, dynamic content may change (i.e., may be updated) frequently, whereas static content tend to remain relatively stable and unchanged. Internet content may also be referred to as Internet resources; thus, there may be static resources and dynamic resources used to construct a web page. Examples of static resources may include, but not limited to, JavaScript code for generating dynamic web pages, Cascading Style Sheets (CSS) code that describes the presentation semantics of web pages, and images (e.g., GIF or JPEG files) included in web pages.